1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting a position of a lens during assembly of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a lens shutter type camera having an automatic focusing mechanism, a focus adjusting ring (focusing ring) is linearly moved in the optical axis direction or is rotated about the optical axis to move a focusing lens group in the optical axis direction by a displacement corresponding to an object distance during the focusing operation. The focusing lens group is held by a lens frame which is fitted in the focusing ring.
In such a known camera, the lens position is adjusted during the assembly of the camera. In the position adjustment, the focusing ring is held to move in the optical axis direction together with the lens frame without rotating about the optical axis, so that the lens frame is moved in the optical axis direction with respect to the camera body to adjust the axial position of the lens frame at an optimum position. After the axial position of the lens frame is adjusted, the lens frame is secured to the focusing ring by means of an adhesive or screws, etc. Consequently, the relative position of the focusing ring, the lens frame and the camera body is appropriately determined.
In a conventional positioning mechanism as mentioned above, it is necessary to maintain the fixed relative position between the lens frame and the focusing ring until the lens frame is firmly connected to the focusing ring by the adhesion of the adhesive, which is cured after the position of the lens frame with respect to the camera body is adjusted, during the securing operation of the lens frame to the focusing ring. However, this is a troublesome and time-consumable operation.
In an adjustment of the lens position in a pan-focus type of lens shutter camera, the lens frame is moved in the optical axis direction to adjust the axial position thereof with respect to the camera body, and thereafter, the lens frame is firmly connected to a securing portion of the camera body to which the lens frame is to be secured by means of an adhesive or screws, etc. Also, in this adjustment operation, the lens frame must be held until the latter is firmly connected to the securing portion of the camera body after the adjustment of the lens frame with respect to the camera body is completed.